Fairytales
by schizophrenicgirl1
Summary: As a reminder that age is but a number, all children aged 4-19 are eligible for reaping. The nightlock stunt went without a hitch, the Capitol and Snow accept the lovers story, now it's time for the 3rd quarter quell. Will the star crossed lovers manage to keep their tributes alive? **Story up for adoption**
1. Announcement

**I decided to do a SYOT, so you guys submit the tributes to me using my tribute form on the next page and they will be used in the games. It will not be first come first served and there will be a sponsoring system as well.**

**Enjoy the announcement! **

The third quarter quell – Fairytales

All around the nation of Panem people were glued to their screens, capitol and district people alike, all awaiting the announcement of the 3rd quarter quell. Katniss Everdeen and her fiancée Peeta Mellark sat patiently, wondering what surprise twist awaited the tributes they would mentor.

Suddenly the screens burst into life. President Snow began to speak, reminding the districts of the dark days, from which the hunger games evolved. When the games were first created, it was dictated that every twenty-five years, on the anniversary of the rebellion, the games would be changed slightly. A glorified version of the games to make fresh the memory and suffering of the dark days. A quarter quell.

President snow took in a breath and began to speak

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote upon the tributes who would represent them"

He paused, letting the audience process his words before moving on

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send in twice as many tributes"

Snow looked out among the sea of colours and saw the excitement building up as they all prepared for the big announcement.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell" Snow said as the little girl hurried up to him with the plain wooden box. Snow lifted the lid to reveal rows of neatly placed envelopes, yellow with old age. President Snow carefully picked out the envelope that was clearly marked with 75, pausing to blow the dust off it. He gently peeled open the ancient envelope, squinting at the tiny writing before clearing his throat and reading out the little card.

"On the seventy Fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that age is irrelevant when it comes to the rebellion and that no one is immune, every child aged 4 to 19 will be eligible for reaping"

All around the magnificent country of Panem gasps were heard. In the districts there were gasps of horror and sorrow, mothers clung to their young and those who thought they had faced their last reaping where confronted with the chance of going into the games. In the Capitol there were gasps of joy and excitement, sure they were children, but they were district children so it really didn't matter at all. Everyone in the capitol chatted happily as they were sure these games were going to be the best yet.

President Snow just smiled, the horrifying scent of blood and roses emitting from him and up into the sky of Panem.

He was going to enjoy these games.

**The Tribute form is on the next page, only submit via PM or else they will be ignored. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Tribute form

Tribute Form

**Pre games**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (Detailed):

Personality:

District (First choice and second choice):

Reaped or volunteered?:

If volunteered, why?:

Reaction if reaped:

Reaping outfit:

Token:

History (Detail please!):

Family:

Friends:

Partners or romantic interests:

Opinion on Capitol:

Opinion on Games:

Strengths (5 or less):

Weaknesses (2 or more):

Hobbies/skills:

Preferred weapon:

**Games**

Stylist:

Opinion on Stylist:

First impressions of capitol people:

Chariot outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview outfit:

Training strategy (Detail):

Make friends?:

Career pack?:

Allies?:

Would they form an alliance with their district partner?:

Would they form alliances in the arena?:

What they showed the gamemakers:

Preferred score (be realistic):

Cornucopia strategy:

Bloodbath?:

Preferred item/s from cornucopia:

Arena strategy (Be detailed please)

**Rate from 1-10**

Speed:

Stamina:

Strength:

Intelligence:

Likelihood to leave someone for dead:

Likelihood to kill:

Swimming (Only expecting high scores from D4):

Agility:

Knowledge of plants and animals:

Tree climbing:

Why should they win?:

Other information:

**Remember, only submit via PM and no sues please! Not everyone is perfect! **

**I will put up a proper sponsor system when I have all the tributes.**

**Submitting a bloodbath tribute – 20 sponsor points**

**Submitting a normal tribute – 15 sponsor points**

**You can submit up to 3 tributes as long as one is a bloodbath.**

**Get submitting!**


	3. Tribute list

**Okay guys, full tribute list! as of now, let the games begin! first chapters will be up this coming week! thank you all for your amazing tributes!**

Tribute list!

District 1 – Luxury Items

Girl: Michaela Jeanne Delacroix -_ Emmeline C Thornbrooke_

Boy: Gel lecrosse - _reality slayed the dreamer_

District 2 – Stone quarrying and weapon manufacturing 

Girl: Scarlett Marque, 18 - _KylieRulezTheWorld_ **- ****BB**

Boy: Zane Feldspar, 11 - _Inksmith_

District 3 – Electronics

Girl: Mandy Pontel_ - tabsThecat_

Boy: Brant Rygun, 17 - RiseOfTheLemming - **BB**

District 4 – Fishing

Girl: Kayte Warsow, 16 -_ AllayahTali_

Boy: Will newtons, 18_- TabsThecat_

District 5 - Power

Girl: Taffeta Levenn, 9 - _Inksmith_

Boy: Kai Huck, 11 _- RiseOfTheLemming_

District 6 - Transportation

Girl: Skylar "Skye" Andronicus, 6 - _TypeWritersAreCool_

Boy: Cazin Blake, 14 - _Me_ **- BB**

District 7 - Lumber

Girl: Kila Monroe, 17 - _KylieRulezTheWorld_

Boy: Neil Dorvan, 19 - _KylieRulezTheWorld_

District 8 – Textiles 

Girl: Jayde Herok, 6 - _Allayah Tali_

Boy: Malik Broker, 19 - _Randomdancer64 -_** BB**

District 9 - Grain

Girl: Dana Ferris, 10 - _Randomdancer64 -_ **BB**

Boy: Farrin O'Haudh, 16 - _thewayfaringstrangers_

District 10 - Livestock 

Girl: Elisha, 4 - _reality slayed the dreamer_

Boy: Jesse 'jay' Tanner - _TypeWritersAreCool_

District 11 - Agriculture

Girl: Gabriellia 'Gabby' Corbett, 13 - _Randomdancer64_

Boy: Leaf Anderson, 17 - _ChocolateCupcakes1_

District 12 – Coal mining 

Girl: Samantha Gorge, 5_ - TabsThecat _**~BB**

Boy: Linden Woodloft, 16 - _The Nameless Avox_


	4. Sponsor point system

**You do not have to have submitted a tribute to gain sponsor points, there are other ways too.**

Submitting a tribute – 15 sponsor points

Submitting a bloodbath tribute – 20 sponsor points

Submitting a tribute to less popular districts (3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11) – 10 sponsor points

Leaving a **good** review (Not just nice chapter) – 10 sponsor points

Answering Trivia question correctly – 5/10/15 points

Final 8 – 20 sponsor points

Final 5 – 30 sponsor points

**25 sponsor points will get ONE of the following:**

An empty water canteen

A small square of plastic

5 matches

2 iodine tablets

A meter length of rope

A pair of okay sunglasses

A lump of cheese

**50 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

A full box of matches

A litre bottle filled with water

A bowl of soup

Half a loaf of bread and a small lump of cheese

Basic medicine (Plasters, bandages, fever tablets and mild painkillers)

A small pocket knife

A slingshot

Two sets of high quality sunglasses

A blanket

One pair of night vision goggles

7 iodine tablets

**75 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

Two day meal

5 good throwing knives

1 spear

1 bottle of iodine

A hammer (You'll see why when they are in the arena!)

A bottle of sunscreen

a small handbook on edible sea creatures

a small handbook on edible desert creatures

a small purple backpack filled with night vision goggles,2 half litre water bottles, matches, iodine and some dried fruit

2 Knives (Not throwing ones)

Gloves for gripping

1 bottle of sleep syrup

A small basket of district bread.

**100 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

A box of Capitol medicine (Morphling, bandages, sleep syrup, antibiotics, anti-inflammatory drugs etc…)

Small black sleeping bag

10 throwing knives

A bow and 14 arrows

A capitol meal for two days

Blowgun and 12 poisoned darts

Throwing axes (5)

One bottle of capitol medicine of your choice (Like heals burns, or stops blood poisoning)

A basket full of capitol bread

**125 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

A large black sleeping bag

An easy to carry backpack filled with Capitol food and snacks

Full body armour

One hint on the whereabouts of whatever they are looking for

A Trident

A day's rest (No danger from mutts, tributes or anything else)

2 weapons of your choice

**If there are any items not on this list that you want to send your tribute then PM me and I will tell you how many points.**

**To send a gift to your tribute, PM me with the item name and the tribute's name.**

**Thanks,**

**Ellie x**


	5. Sponsor points so far

**The first reaping will be up next week, but for now here is the list of Sponsor points so far…**

**Remember, this list will be ****constantly updated**** so keep checking back!**

The mentors were gathered around the table, two from each district. They were all looking eagerly at a long bit of paper, written upon it were the sponsor points so far, for every man and woman who had submitted a brilliant tribute into the hunger games….

_Emmeline C Thornbrooke – 15 sponsor points_

_The Nameless Avox – 25 sponsor points_

_TabsThecat – 70 sponsor points_

_ChocolateCupcakes1 – 35 sponsor points_

_Randomdancer64 – 85 sponsor points_

_TypeWritersAreCool – 50 sponsor points_

_reality slayed the dreamer – 40 sponsor points_

_thewayfaringstrangers – 35 sponsor points_

_Allayah Tali – 50 sponsor points_

_KylieRulezTheWorld – 70 sponsor points_

_RiseOfTheLemming – 30 sponsor points_

_Inksmith – 40 sponsor points_

Gasps went around the table; Randomdancer64 had 85 sponsor points and the games hadn't even begun, it was virtually unheard of!

They were in for an interesting rider, that's for sure.

**Elfie and Sophie x**


	6. Authors note Important

**Authors note**

**_Hey everyone, i'm so so sorry but my sister Elfie (Also known as Ellie) has decided to put this story up for adoption._**

**_Last week on Wednesday we were told that my sister's cancer was back. she has been diagnosed with a relapse of Acute Myeloid Leukemia, which she has had 3 times already (Once when she was 3, then again at 6, then again at 10) in case anyone was interested. it has been undetected long enough to spread into her liver and spleen. she starts chemotherapy (ADE, Cytarabine, Daunorubicin and etoposide)_**

**_As i hope you can understand it is a very difficult time for us and so naturally whilst she is ill she won't be doing any writing, and as the only story i write on this account is 'The not so new boy' for the WR section, we thought it would only be fair to put the story up for adoption so you lovely people will still be able to enjoy the story._**

**_If anybody is interested will you please get in contact with me via PM and then i will arrange all the information (Tribute forms etc..) to be handed over to you._**

**_I hope you can understand why we have decided this,_**

**_Sophie, Elfie's twin._**


End file.
